Adventures Of Yo Digimon Preview
by DigiMaster 1080
Summary: This story is about the rise and fall of a powerful creature. It takes place around christmas break. It is up to the Digidestined members Geoffrey,Donnell,Laron,And Takashi to defeat this monster.


Preview Of Yo DigimoN!!!

Disclaimer: My new Nickname is DigiMaster 1080! And I do not own Digimon in no type of way.

This Is a preview of the 50 part Yo DigimoN! Fan Fic

The whole story is expected in May Or June. If i have enough time, the story can be done during Springbreak.

Well, Here It is "The Reign of Mephistomon"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**The Legend Of Mephistomon. Prologue.**

_Well, month passed since the end of the Tournament. The new Digi Destined was formed, and all the other heroes had a chance to rest. But not for long. A monster, more powerful than any other Artificial life form, comes back to from parts of Oblivion. His name is Mephistomon, a virus type Digimon who was defeated by the Digimon Tamers. Research at DATS discovered that this Digimon was not dead from the Trinity beam attack. He only dissappeared only to come back as a more powerful being. DATS also discovered that he is seaking revenge on the Digimon Tamers. Legend has it that Mephistomon was Spawned before the Tamers defeated him. Mephistomon first appeared in the Digital World when the 10 ancient warriors had to fight him. He digivolved into Gulfmon and almost Defeated them all. It was because Alphamon, one of the Royal Knights, gave all his energy away to do an ultimate unknown attack that cost him his Mega form. Alphamon later then De-Digivolved into Dorugamon and stayed that way for the rest of his life. Legend also has it that only when Mephistomon comes back, Dorugamon will be summoned to defeat him. Dorugamon will only Digivolve into Alphamon when vast amounts of energy is sacrificed from another Digimon or a Group of Digimon. Mephistomon is emerging again, And it is up to the New Digi Destined to Defeat Mephistomon once more._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**The Begining of Christmas Break. Chapter 1.**

It is the Beginning of Christmas Break. Geoffrey, one of the older Digi-Destined, was just now getting out of school when he, Along with Donnell, Discovered something very extrordinary." Who on earth are you?" Geoffrey asked. Geoffrey seemed a little more curious than Donnell. It was a Digimon, none other than Bokomon. He usually wears a mysterious band around him where he used to keep Seraphimon's egg. Bokomon looked as if he had something urgent to ask him._" _I am Bokomon, Scholar of the Digital World! and I am here to tell you about something very serious that is happening in the digital world". Bokomon Replied. Geoffrey and Donnell was excited to hear the news because they always wanted to solve an issue in the Digital World." Define Serious" Geoffrey said." After all, Are lives sort of turned to normal after the Tournament". Bokomon Said Qiuckly, " This is very serious! a powerful monster has emerged and is bent on destroying the Digital World! His name is Mephistomon! a very powerful Digimon and we really need your help!" Bokomon was really frantic about this. It meant all to him that he'd tell Geoffrey and Donnell along with every Member of the Digi Destined that they must meet at the Tamer's Union to Discuss the issue. " So we have to go to the Tamer's Union huh? I will go tell the others!" Said Donnell." Looks like are Christmas break will be...Well... you know... Broken". Geoffrey said. Geoffrey and Donnell automatically whipped out there D-Terminals and sent messages to the other members of the Digi Destined. The members are: Jeffrey Williamson, Dwight, Drake, T.J, Laron, Dyannell,and Blaze. These are only a few to name.( More coming soon).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Message. December , 20th , 2034.**

**To: It's a Bulletin.**

**From: Geoffrey.**

**Hey ! It's Geoffrey! I was just contacting you all about a really serious meeting that is going on at the Tamer's Union. It is about a weird Digimon named Mephistomon. Don't ask me why and how I got this information. Bokomon told me! Well... anyway, come meet me and Donnell at the Central City in the Digital World tomorrow. Ok?**

**P.S. You might need to bring some supplies such as Food or A safety kit. Since this is such a " Powerful Digimon" We need to be prepared for anything!**

**MESSAGE OVER.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"**Ok, I guess it's done." Geoffrey Said." That took you about 2 hours what were you doing?" Donnell Asked. Geoffrey was never good at typing. He had to take typing lessons for about a year to learn. " Ok We are ready to go right?" Asked Geoffrey." No Offense, But you are taking this a little too seriously." Donnell replied." We have all the way till tomorrow, Let's just cram everything into one day."

After the message, Geoffrey ran home to meet Laron at his house. Along with Veemon and Terriermon, they wanted to do a little battle with each other, just like the one in the Tournament. " Alright Terriermon! let's your skills!" Geoffrey yelled. Terriermon did even more training with Takashi and Lopmon after the Tournament. They learned a lot of new tricks and Geoffrey improved his skills by getting more cards and learning more techniques and strategies. " I am so pumped! as Rapidmon, I learned how to do the Rapid Blade!" Terriermon replied excitedly. The Rapid Blade is a one hit K-O attack in which Rapidmon paralyzes his opponent and while in state of paralysis, Rapidmon summons a blade made of green light energy and slashes the opponent. Leaving the opponent dead. Geoffrey could not wait to suprise Laron with that technique on count of Laron doesn't know Terriermon learned that attack. " Hey yo Laron!" Geoffrey yelled. " I have a little battle I wanted to initiate a long time ago!". " Okay... what happened to you?" Laron asked. Laron knows from the look in Geoffrey's nooby eyes that he did not really have to try to win this battle. " Veemon, you ready to kick ass?" Laron asked." I don't think kicking ass will be an option!" Geoffrey yelled. Geoffrey and Laron must go to the Digital world to battle. " Hmm I really don't know what you're yelling about." Laron said. " Never mind let's just go to the Digital world and fight". Geoffrey said. His plan of not letting Laron noticing that he has a new technique was somewhat successful. There really wasn't no point of doing it if Laron had the same face and attitude before and after Geoffrey ran to him.


End file.
